Chris Redfield/Biografie
"Ich kann nicht immer davonlaufen. Ich muss mich der Sache endlich stellen, und die Kosequenzen tragen..." Chris Redfield ist ein ehemaliger US-Air Force Pilot (bis 1996), ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S), eine privat finanzierte Spezialeinheit des Raccoon Police Department und aktueller Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) Aktivist (und Mitbegründer), Rang Special Operations Agent (SOA). Chris ist der ältere Bruder von Claire Redfield und einer der wenigen Überlebenden des Herrenhaus Vorfalls während des Virus-Ausbruchs in den Arklay Mountains am 24. Juli 1998. Er ist in mehreren Kampftechniken trainiert und ein Meister der Schusswaffen, was ihm oft den Nebenposten eines Scharfschützens beim S.T.A.R.S. Alpha-Team einbrachte. Somit stand er in direkter Konkurrenz zu Forest Speyer, ein Mitglied des S.T.A.R.S. Bravo-Team. Biografie Die frühen Jahre Chris ist der ältere Bruder der TerraSave-Mitarbeiterin Claire Redfield. In seinem 17. Lebensjahr geht Chris zur US. Airforce als Pilot und Scharfschütze. Während seiner Ausbildung zum Pilot von Kampfflugzeugen ließ er ein Talent im Umgang mit allerlei Waffen und waffenlosen Kampftechniken erkennen. Er war ebenso herausragend im Umgang mit dem Messer und wurde bald schon auf Übersee-Missionen geschickt. Jedoch tat sich Chris schwer mit dem Befolgen von direkten Befehlen seiner Vorgesetzten und geriet immer und immer wieder in Konflikte. Schließlich wurde er "womöglich" unehrenhaft aus dem Dienst entlassen. Damals war er 23-24 Jahre alt. (eine noch ungelüftete Geschichte) Nach dem Verlassen der Airforce streunte Chris eine Weile durch die USA, womöglich immer im Hinterkopf behaltend seinen alten Freund und Waffenbruder Barry Burton in Raccoon Cityzubesuchen, der dort seit einiger Zeit seinen Dienst bei der dort ansässigen Spezialeinheit S.T.A.R.S. verrichtete. Als Chris schließlich Barry kontaktierte, überredete der ältere Freund Chris dazu, bei den S.T.A.R.S. anzuheuern, die fast nur aus ehemaligen Militärs und Kräften von anderen Spezialeinheiten rekrutierten und setzte sich bei dem Chef der Einheit, Captain Albert Wesker, für dessen Annahme ein. Letztlich wurde Chris 1996 ein Mitglied des Alpha Teams der S.T.A.R.S., so wie bereits Barry.thumb|left|177px|Chris und [[Jill Valentine|Jill aus dem Remake]] In S.T.A.R.S. wurde Chris in zwei Punkten eingesetzt. Zunächst als Einsatzkraft und als Co-Pilot des Teams. Seine Erfahrungen als Scharfschütze blieben ebenfalls nicht unbemerkt, was ihn in Konkurrenz zum Scharfschützen des Bravo-Teams, Forest Speyer, setzte (Die beiden hatten von Anfang an ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander und maßen oft ihre Fähigkeiten in Turnieren und auf dem Schießstand). Im Team begegnete Chris unter anderem seinem späteren Partner und bestem Freund (Freundin), Jill Valentine. Der Villen Vorfall "Wir setzten unsere Suche nach den Anderen fort....und landeten schließlich...in einem Albtraum" Chris-Intro thumb|left|214px|Chris im Gewächshaus der VillaSeit dem Frühjahr 1998 ereigneten sich in den Arklay Mountains einige bizarre Morde, bei denen die Opfer teilweise, oder ganz, gefressen (gegessen) wurden. Doch die Ermittlungen der hiesigen Polizei liefen ins Leere und die Bevölkerung verlangte endlich nach Ergebnissen, was Chief Irons veranlasste seine Eliteeinheit mit dem Fall zu betrauen. Am 23.Juli 1998 wurde das Bravo Team in die Arklay Mountains geschickt, um sich die Tatorte einmal näher anzusehen und nach dem oder die Mörder Ausschau zu halten. Doch dann der Schock, das Bravo Team verschwand. Am 24.Juli 1998 setzte sich somit das Alpha Team in Bewegung. In einer Rettungsmission wollten sie den Verbleib des Bravo Teams untersuchen, sich wohl bewusst, dass in den Wäldern um Raccoon City irre Mörder hausten. Schließlich fanden sie nahe einer Villa den verunglückten Helikopter des Bravo Teams.Resident Evil Opening (Remake) In diesem fanden sie die sterblichen Überreste des RPD Offiziers Kevin Dooley, der als Pilot für das Bravo Team eingesprungen war. Der Helikopter war sonst verlassen. Auf der Suche in der näheren Umgebung nach den vermissten S.T.A.R.S. wurde das Alpha Team plötzlich von wilden Hunden angegriffen. Joseph Frost, ein Mitglied der Alphas, stirbt und die Anderen rennen zurück zu ihrem Helikopter. Allerdings bekommt der Pilot des Teams, Brad Vickers Panik und fliegt ohne sie davon, was sie veranlasst zur nahegelegenen Villa zu flüchten, um den Zähnen der Bestien zu entkommen. Sie ahnen nicht in welchen Albtraum sie landen würden, nachdem sie die Lobby betreten haben. Nach dem Eintreffen in der Villa überschlagen sich die Ereignisse für den jungen Chris Redfield. Zunächst fehlt jede Spur von seinem Freund Barry, der eben noch hinter ihm war auf der Flucht. Als er erfolglos nach seinem Freund sucht, begegnet ihm ein irrer Typ, der gerade ein Mitglied der Bravos, Kenneth J. Sullivan, bei lebendigen Leibe aufisst. thumb|291px Als er zur Lobby zurückkehrt, um das seinem Captain und Jill Valentine zu berichten, sind auch diese verschwunden. Nun muss sich Chris in der Villa nach seinen vermissten Teamkameraden und nach den Bravos umsehen und begegnet dabei einem Monster nach dem Nächsten. Chris findet heraus, dass die Villa dem geheimnisvollen Gründer, Lord Ozwell E. Spencer, der in Raccoon City ansässigen pharmazeutischen Firma Umbrella ''gehört und diese im Jahre 1968 vom dem bekannten Architekten George Trevor gebaut wurde. Zudem findet Chris auf Grund einiger Dateien und Papiere, die er in der Villa findet, heraus, dass die einstigen Bewohner der Villa wohl von einem ansteckendem Virus infiziert wurden, der sie ihn hirnlose, menschenfressende Zombies verwandelte, die alles und jeden angreifen, der sich ihnen näherte. Nach und nach findet Chris auch die vermissten Bravos. Allerdings leben nur noch Rebecca Chambers und Richard Aiken, denen er auf seiner Suche im Haus begegnet. Chris entdeckt schnell, dass das von Trevor gebaute Haus eine einzige ''Mausefalle ist und von einem noch grausigerem Geheimnis ablenken will. Nämlich, dass sich unter dem Haus eine geheime Laboranlage befindet, in der Umbrella nicht nur den T-Virus weiterentwickelt, sondern mit diesem unmenschliche, unmoralische Experimente an Menschen und Tieren durchgeführt hat. Zudem erfährt er von Enrico Marini, dem Captain des Bravo Teams, und den er halbtot in einem Teil eines obskuren Minenlabyrinths findet, dass sich unter den S.T.A.R.S. ein Verräter befindet, der sie alle hierher brachte, um sie in den sicheren Tod zu führen. Mehr kann Chris aber nicht erfahren, da Marini von einem unbekannten Attentäter erschossen wird. Aber Chris Redfield braucht keine Informationen von Marini, denn er findet schließlich einen Weg ins Labor und dort die Fakten die er braucht, um den Verräter zu identifizieren. Es handelt sich hierbei um den Captain der S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker, der für Umbrella als Forscher und Manager gearbeitet hatte. Chris schwört Rache für den Tod seiner Kameraden und sucht wie besessen nach Beweisen, um Wesker und Umbrella vor Gericht zu bringen, doch dann entdeckt er Jill Valentine, die in einer elektronisch abgesicherten Gefängniszelle im Labor sitzt. Nun gibt es für Chris nur zwei Möglichkeiten: 1. Jill im Stich zu lassen und Wesker gefangenzunehmen oder 2. Jill zu befreien und Wesker links liegen zu lassen. Er entscheidet sich für die zweite Möglichkeit. Allerdings hat Wesker andere Pläne mit Chris, der ihn als seinen größten Erfolg anssieht, da Chris herausfindet, dass er seine Schritte durch die Villa immer verfolgt hatte (mit Hilfe von Barry Burton, der von Wesker erpresst wurde). Wesker stellt Chris die "größte" Schöpfung im Labor, den Tyrantvor, doch bevor Wesker es schafft dieses Ungeheuer auf Chris und Rebecca (Richard starb, als er Chris zuvor im Aquaring das Leben rettete) zu hetzen, wird dieser selbst Opfer des Tyrant und stirbt auf der Stelle. Nun gilt es für Chris und Rebecca das Selbstzerstörungssystem der Anlage zu aktivieren, um so alle elektronischen Schlösser zu entriegeln (nur so kann man Jill befreien) und so schnell wie möglich aus der Villa zu fliehen. Es gelingt schließlich Rebecca das System zu starten. Beide befreien Jill und hetzten zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz oberhalb des Labors, denn Brad Vickers hatte sich wieder gemeldet. Um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, schießen sie eine Leuchtrakete ab, die sie zufällig auf dem Landeplatz fanden. Nachdem sie es, Brad wirft einen Raketenwerfer auf den Landeplatz, schaffen den Tyrant zu töten, entkommen sie der Explosion der Anlage. Niedergeschlagen über den Verlust all der Kameraden kehren sie nach Raccoon City zurück. Im Raccoon General HospitalResident Evil Outbreak, Chris's medical chart werden sie schließlich untersucht''Resident Evil Outbreak'', Chris's X-ray picture. Nach dem Vorfall Nachdem sich die überlebenden S.T.A.R.S. Mitglieder von ihren Wunden und den Strapazen erholt hatten, mussten sie sich nicht nur dem RPD, sondern auch der Öffentlichkeit stellen, die Antworten von ihnen wollten. Doch durch die Bestechungen und der medienwirksamen Propaganda des Riesenkonzerns und größter Arbeitgebers in der Region, der Umbrella Corporation, sieht sich Chief Irion, dem Chef der Raccoon City Polizei gezwungen die S.T.A.R.S. aufzulösen und die übrig gebliebenen Mitglieder zu entlassen. Etwas, das von diesen nicht ohne Gegenwehr aufgenommen wird. Während Brad Vickers sich vollends zurückzieht, schmieden Rebecca, Jill, Barry und Chris gemeinsam Pläne wie sie an Beweise für die Abscheulichkeiten finden können, die sie während ihres Horrortrips in der Spencer Villa sehen und erleben konnten. Alles was dort war ist nun verloren. Hinzu kommt nicht nur der öffentliche Spott, dem sich die Überlebenden aus den Arklays gegenübersehen, denn man hält sie für irre, sondern auch der ständigen Beobachtung durch Umbrella, da diese die ehemaligen S.T.A.R.S. und deren Wissen über die Experimente in Raccoon City fürchten. Während Barry seine Frau und seine Kinder aus der Stadt schafft, findet Chris über alle möglichen Kontakte heraus, dass die Umbrella Corporation ihren Hauptsitz vor Jahren nach Europa (Paris) verlegte. Er plant mit Barry, hinter dem Rücken von Jill, die im Gegenteil zu Rebecca die Stadt nicht verlassen hatte, eine Reise dorthin, um an Ort und Stelle nach Beweisen zu suchen, um sie später einem Gericht vorlegen zu können. Chris ahnt, dass diese Reise gefährlich sein wird und schreibt in sein Tagebuch: "....Ich werde meiner Schwester nichts von dieser Reise erzählen, denn das Wissen darüber könnte sie in Gefahr bringen. Bitte vergib mir Claire!" 24.August Allerdings wird Claire im September dieses Tagebuch finden und sich selbst auf die Reise dorthin begeben, um ihren Bruder zu finden, der seit diesem Moment wie vom Erdboden verschluckt wird. Die Rockfort Insel und die Antarktis Im Dezember 1998 erhält Chris auf wundersame Weise eine Email von einem Leon S. Kennedy, ein Freund seiner Schwester Claire, der mit ihr zusammen aus Raccoon City entkommen war. Anzunehmen, dass Chris diese Informationen alle mit einmal von dem seit der Flucht aus Raccoon City verschwundenen Leon, der seitdem für die Regierung arbeitete, erhalten hatte. Zudem teilt ihm Leon dringlich mit, dass er selbst einen Notruf über Email von Claire erhielt, die ihn bat sie von der Rockfort Insel zu retten, das, wie Chris bald erfuhr, ein Sicherheitsgefängnis der Umbrella Corporation war. thumb|left|166px|Chris in CVSofort brach Chris seine Zelte in Europa ab und machte sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg zu dieser einsamen Insel. Zu seinem Glück wurde sie zum Zeitpunkt seines Eintreffens bereits von einer "Organisation " angegriffen, welche die Wachen eleminierte und die Insel sich selbst überließ. Allerdings brach mittlerweile auch dort der T-Virus aus und verwandelte die Gefangenen und das Wachpersonal zu nach Menschfleisch gierenden Zombies. Aber das kann Chris nicht aufhalten. Schnell infiltriert er unbemerkt die Gefängnisanlage auf der Insel und begegnet in einem unterirdischen Tunnel dem verletzten Rodrigo Juan Raval , einem einstigen Wachmann der Insel, der ihm von Claire erzählte, dass sie ihm half. Doch mehr konnte ihm Raval nicht berichten, auch nicht wo Claire auf der Insel sei. Ihr Gespräch wird jäh unterbrochen als ein Gulp Wurm, ein bestialischer Riesenwurm und ebenfalls ein Resultat der obskuren Experimente Umbrellas, sie angreift und Raval verschluckt. Chris kann den Wurm töten, wobei der sterbende Naval wieder ausgespukt wird. Noch bevor dieser stirbt übergibt er Chris das Feuerzeug, dass Claire ihm überließ, als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit, dass er sie aus der Zelle befreite und merkt an, dass es möglich, ja gar wahrscheinlich ist, dass Claire die Insel bereits verlassen hat. Während Chris nun in der Anlage nicht nur auf neuerliche Beweise für Umbrellas Verbrechen und weitere obskure Monster stößt, begegnet ihm zu seinem Entsetzen der tot geglaubte Albert Wesker; quick lebendig und mit neuen übermenschlichen Kräften versehen. Bevor Wesker Chris töten kann, wird dieser von einer Frau (über Interkom-Bildschirm), Alexia Ashford abgelenkt. Wohl das einzige Mal für Chris, dass ihm von einem anderen Widersacher bei Umbrella das Leben gerettet wurde. Schließlich findet Chris heraus, dass Claire von der Insel fliehen (per Flugzeug) konnte, aber auf einer weiteren Basis der Umbrella Corporation weitergeleitet wurde. Er nimmt sich einen Jet, den er in einem unteridischen Fliegerpark entdeckt, und fliegt zur Antarktis, wo er Claire hofft zu finden. In der von Schnee und Eis bedeckten unteridischen Laboranlage in der Arktis findet Chris zunächst keine Spur seiner Schwester, dafür allerlei Monster, die ihn dort erwarten. Die einstigen Mitarbeiter der Anlage sind ebenso wie in den meisten Laboren Umbrellas zu Zombies mutiert und Chris muss sich, wie so oft, einen Weg durch die Gänge bannen. Nachdem er alle Hürden genommen und endlich eine Art unterirdische Villa entdeckt, findet er seine kleine Schwester in einem Foyer ähnlich wie das in der Spencer Villa. Claire ist bewusstlos und braucht dringend ein Gegengift, denn sie wurde von einem von Umbrellas Monstern angegriffen. Auf der Suche nach einem Serum lüftet Chris das Geheimnis der Anlage. Hier wirkte einst die Enkelin eines der Gründer der Umbrella Corporation. Eine junge Frau namens Alexia Ashford. Deren Bruder Alfred Ashford, einstiger Befehlshaber der Rockfort Insel, war Chris und Claire ins Arktis Labor gefolgt, um sich, wie er glaubt, an Claire zu rächen, die er für die Urheberin der Angriffe auf das Gefängnis vermutete. In seinem Wahn erweckt er das, was er für seine Schwester hält, aus ihren 15jährigen Kryo-Schlaf, in den sich Alexia selbst versetzte. Grund war, dass Alexia den T-Virus weiterentwickelte und während ihrer Experimente an Ameisenkolonien den T-Veronica-Virus entdeckte. Mit diesem führte sie absonderliche Experimente durch, unter anderem an ihrem Vater Alexander, der aber zu schnell mutierte. So injizierte Alexia sich den Virus und legte sich "schlafen", um den Mutationsprozess zu verlangsamen und ihm Zeit zu geben sich mit ihrer DNA zu verbinden. Von diesen Experimenten wusste auch Albert Wesker, der Alexia von der Rockfort Insel zur Arktis Basis folgte, da er glaubt, dass sie die noch einzige existierende Probe dieses Virus besitzt. Kaum hat Chris das Serum, um seine Schwester zu retten, löst er unfreiwillig eine Kettenreaktion aus. Alexia, gerade wieder zum Leben erwacht, hält ihn nun für den Feind, da sie neben ihm ihren toten Bruder findet (er wurde beim Angriff auf die Insel verwundet - und beim Aufeinanderprall mit Claire). Sie hetzt ihm ihre schlimmsten Monster auf den Hals während Chris nur versucht Claire da rauszuholen. Nachdem diese wieder erwachte (das Serum hat gewirkt) werden die geschwister jäh voneinandergetrennt, als Alexia sie vernichten will. Claire versucht nun nicht nur aus der Anlage zu entkommen, wieder zu ihrem Bruder zu gelangen, sondern auch nach dem einstigen Rockfort Gefangenen Steve Burnside. Chris hingegen sieht sich nun Alexia und Wesker gegenüber, der endlich Alexia gefunden hat und nun von ihr den Virus verlangt. Dabei zeigt Alexia ihr wahres ich und mutiert zu einem feuerspukenden Monster (noch weiblich-menschlich). Wesker, der Chris bemerkt, überlässt Chris den Kampf mit Alexia mit den Worten "du bist doch mein bester Mann" und verlässt die Szene. Wohl annehmend, dass Chris Alexia nicht gewachsen ist. Doch Chris kann Alexia in dieser Form überwältigen und entkommen. Er will einen Weg finden, um aus der Anlage zu entkommen und seine Schwester wiederzutreffen, die noch immer nach Steve Burnside sucht. Schließlich trifft Chris Claire, die mit ansehen musste, wie Steve starb. Beide aktivieren den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus, um alles am Ort auszulöschen. Dabei stellt sich ihnen aber eine weitere Entwicklungsform von Alexia in den Weg, die nur mit einer speziellen Waffe, dem Linear Launcher, vernichtet werden kann. Chris wird schwer verletzt, aber er kann Alexia schließlich vernichtend schlagen. Danach fliehen die Geschwister aus der Anlage zurück zu Chris' Jet, doch noch ist Wesker dort, der sich Chris in einem finalen Kampf in den Weg stellt und dort zeigt, dass wozu er in der Lage ist. Er droht Chris damit Claire zu töten, die er als Schutzschild verwendet, lässt sich dann aber auf einen Mann-Gegen-Mann-Kampf ein, da es Chris ist den er will und nicht Claire und lässt die junge Frau gehen. Chris "befiehlt" Claire im Jet auf ihn zu warten, während er sich eine Metallstange nimmt, Weskers Schlägen zunächst ausweichen kann. Als er mit der Stange schließlich Wesker trifft, wehrt dieser diese mit seinem Unterarm ab und verbiegt sie dadurch. Irritiert und entsetzt über diese übermenschlichen Kräfte, die Wesker nun sein eigen nennt, gibt Chris seinen Vorteil auf und wird von Wesker überwältigt, der ihn schließlich, wie auf Rockfort am Hals nach oben hebt. Chris ist klar, das dies hier nun sein Ende sein wird, denn er hat keine Möglichkeit gegen Weskers Kraft zu widersetzen. Glücklicherweise schickt sich in diesem Moment die Anlage an in die Luft zu fliegen. Wesker lässt von Chris ab, um der Zerstörung lebend zu entkommen und verspricht dem nach Luft ringenden Chris, dass ihre nächste Begegnung definitiv auch die Letzte sein wird. Chris und Claire können dem Inferno gerade noch entkommen und verlassen die Arktis. Das Ende von Umbrella thumb|left|303px|Chris in Umbrella Chronicles "Dieser Albtraum endet hier und jetzt!" 5 Jahre später, im Jahre 2003, haben Chris und Jill ihr Leben darauf ausgerichtet Umbrella endlich zu Fall zu bringen. Er und Jill erreichen eine geheime russische Anlage unter Umbrellas Schirmherrschaft, da sie vermuten, dass es hier eine neue B.O.W. (Bio-Organische Waffe ) befinden soll. Chris führt einen Angriff mit Truppen gegen diese Anlage an, um alle B.O.W.s zu vernichten und die Fallen in der Anlage geschickt zu umgehen. Dabei werden sie in der Anlage mit der neuen Bio-Waffe namens t-A..L.O.S. konfrontiert die der einstige russische Colonel und Vertrauter von Ozwell E. Spencer, Sergei Vladimir erschaffen hat. Dieser erklärt den beiden Anti-Umbrella-Kämpfern, dass die sicher das Gefühl als Soldaten kennen, wie es ist in einer Schlacht zu sein. Und wie sehr man sich danach verzehrt, wenn alles vorbei ist. Mit diesen Worten lässt Sergei seine Schöpfung auf die Beiden los. Obwohl sie nicht erpicht darauf waren, hatten sie keine Wahl, als sich dieser Kreatur zu stellen. Nachdem sie diese vernichtet hatten und die Anlage zerstört wird, beschweren sich die Beiden auf ihrer Flucht hinaus aus der Anlage, das dort draußen immer noch Wesker sei, obwohl es mit Umbrella nun aus und vorbei sei. Was beide aber nicht wussten war, dass Albert Wesker ebenfalls die russische Anlage infiltrierte, um Vladimir herauszuholen. Nach dem Zusammenbruch der Umbrella Corporation begannen Rivalen der Firma und terroristische Gruppen die Überreste der Firma zu fleddern. Jeder wollte etwas von den Projekten Umbrellas. Jill und Chris gründeten daraufhin gemeinsam die Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.) mit einigen anderen Leuten, um die Erstellung, den Verkauf und die Verwendung von Bio-Waffen zu stoppen. Sie verpflichteten Partner und bereisten gemeinsam die Welt um die wachsende Zahl von Bio-Waffen zu reduzieren, organisierten sich um Bio-Waffen in Asien zu verhindern, um Bio-Waffen Labore in Südamerika zu zerstören und Schmuggler in Europa zu verhaften. Die Il Veltro Verschwörung thumb|left|291px|Chris und JessicaIm Jahr 2005, ein Jahr nach dem berüchtigten bioterroristischen Anschlag als "Terragrigia Panik " bekannt, wird die B.S.A.A. von der Auferstehung "Il Veltro", die bioterroristische Organisation die das Aquapolis zerstörte, informiert. Um dieses Gerücht zu untersuchen, schickt der B.S.A.A. Direktor Clive R. O'Brian den Agenten Chris Redfield und seinen neuen Partner Jessica Sherawat zu einer Bergkette im Valkoinen Mökki (Finnland), wo sich das Versteck von Il Veltro befinden soll. Als die beiden in der Gegend ankommen verlieren sie plötzlich den Kontakt zum HQ des B.S.A.A. und sind gezwungen die Mission ohne Funkkontakt fortzusetzen. In der Zwischenzeit starten Jill Valentine und ihr Partner Parker Luciani im Mittelmeer eine Rettungsaktion, um die Beiden zu lokalisieren. Nach den letzten bekannten Koordinaten, die Jill von einem Terminal aus abrufen kann, befanden sich Chris und Jessica auf dem Ozean, womöglich auf einem Schiff. Dieser Hinweis führt Jill und Parker auf das Schiff "Queen Zenobia ". thumb|323px|Queen ZenobiaBei Erreichen der Bergspitze werden Chris und Jessica zeuge eines schlimmen Unfalls, als ein Frachtflugzeug ganz in ihrer Nähe abstürzt. Nach Untersuchung der Ansturzstelle finden sie neben der über zugerichteten Leiche des Piloten, der wohl ein operativer Veltro sein sollte, auch Spuren eines Virus. Auf dem Weg über einen Pfad stürzen Chris und Jessica in eine Mine, welche die Verbindung zu einem Versteck war. In den Höhlen werden sie von mit dem T-Abyss-Virus infizierten Wölfen angegriffen, was zu dem Zeitpunkt noch unbekannt war. Während des Kampfes wird Chris am Bein verletzt, kann aber mit Hilfe von Jessica das Wolfsrudel von Fenrir besiegen. Am Ende der Höhle entdecken Chris und Jessica schließlich eine Luftwaffenbasis, die von Veltro genutzt wird. Kurz danach gelingt es O'Brian nach dem Kommunikationsproblem endlich wieder Kontakt zu seinen Agenten aufzunehmen, die ihm mitteilen, dass Veltro wieder aktiv ist. Die beiden Agenten bekommen allerdings auch eine schlechte Nachricht: Jill und Parker sind auf ihrer letzten Mission, um Chris und Jessica zu finden, verschwunden. Da Veltro wieder auferstanden war, war es möglich, dass Parker und Jill von diesen gefangengenommen wurden. Sofort kehren Chris und Jessica mit einem Helikopter zum HQ zurück, um sich einer anderen Mission zu widmen, nämlich das Geisterschiff von Veltro zu finden. Allerdings war unbekannt wo sich das Schiff zuletzt genau befand. thumb|left|291px|KonzeptzeichnungChris macht den Vorschlag, dass O'Brian die Agenten Keith Lumley und Quint Cetcham zurück zum Flughafen nach Valkoinen Mökki zu schicken, um alle Daten zu sammeln, um die Koordinaten der "Queen Zenobia" ausfindig zu machen. Sobald diese Aufgabe erfüllt war, waren Chris und Jessica in der Lage das Schiff zu finden. Kaum auf dem Deck des Schiffes gelandet, beginnen Chris und Jessica nach ihren verlorengegangenen Kameraden zu suchen, als sie auf Mutantenhorden stoßen. Allerdings realisieren sie bald, dass es sich bei diesem Schiff nicht um die Queen Zenobia, sondern um deren Karbon-Kopie die "Queen Semiramis " handelt. Nachdem sie O'Brian von diesem Missgeschick berichten, bekommen sie nun die genauen Koordinaten der "Queen Zenobia". Als sich Chris und Jessica der Queen Zenobia mit einem Boot nähern, werden sie von einem "Ungeheuer" angegriffen, doch sie schaffen es zu verjagen und gelangen an Bord des Schiffes. Während Parker und Jill gerade das Casino des Schiffes erreichen, erschießt Jessica einen unbewaffneten Veltro-Agenten, was Chris unangenehm überrascht. Nachdem der Terrorist tot ist, stellt sich heraus, dass es sich tatsächlich um Raymond Vester handelt, einen operativen F.B.C.. Danach trifft sich Chris wieder mit Jill, die als Partner nun versuchen zum Labor des Schiffes zu gelangen, um die Vebreitung des t-Abysss Virus über die See zu verhindern, während Parker und Jessica versuchen einen Weg zu finden den Untergang der Queen Zenobia zu verzögern. Einmal im Labor angelangt, versuchen Chris und Jill den t-Abyss Virus ein für allemal zu neutralisieren, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie währenddessen von Morgan Lansdale, dem Kopf hinter der "Terragrigia Panik", über Kameras beobachtet werden. Während ihrer Flucht von dem sinkenden Schiff finden Chris und Jill den verwunden Parker (von Jessica ins Bein geschossen; die der "Maulwurf" von Morgan ist). Doch sie sind nicht in der Lage ihn zu retten, obwohl Parker es all die Zeit schaffte zu überleben. Außerhalb der Zenobia werden sie von einem riesigen B.O.W. angegriffen, doch sie schaffen es diese mit Hilfe von Kirk Mathison zu besiegen. Doch die Mission war noch nicht vorüber. Direktor O'Brian bereinigt nun sein Gewissen, indem er Chris und Jill alles über die Il Veltro Verschwörung berichtet, die von ihm geleitet wurde. Zudem bestätigt er die Existenz eines dritten Schiffes die "Queen Dido". Um an ein Video zu kommen, dass den Beweis von Morgans Taten aufdeckt, müssen Jill und Chris in die Überreste der Dido, die sich auf den Ruinen von Terragrigia befinden. In den Trümmern decken sie auf, dass Jack Norman noch immer dort lebt. Erfüllt von Rache gegen Morgan injiziert sich Norman den t-Abyss Virus und wird zu der B.O.W. "Ultimate Abyss". Chris und Jill sind in der Lage im Kampf die Kreatur zu zerstören. Danach rufen sie die Daten von Normans PDA ab und enthüllen die Wahrheit über Terragrigia, was zur Verhaftung von Morgan und dem Niedergang der F.B.C. führt. Jill's scheinbarer Tod thumb|left|Chris in alter B.S.A.A. Uniform2006 erhalten Chris und Jill einen Tipp wo sich der genaue Aufenthaltsort von Umbrellas Gründer Ozwell E. Spencer befindet. Sie begeben sich dorthin, um Spencer wegen einiger Befragungen zu verhaften. Schon beim Eintreten in dem europäischen Wohnsitz Spencers bietet sich den beiden B.S.A.A. Agenten ein Bild der Verwüstung. Sie finden am Eingang die Leichen von Spencers Bodyguards, die auf brutalste Art und Weise getötet wurden. Neben einigen neuerlichen Rätseln und Hebeln, um Türen zu öffnen, finden Chris und Jill auch einige alte Aufzeichnungen, wie Patricks Memoiren, das Tagebuch des ehemaligen Butlers von Spencer, der darin nicht nur vergangene Tage beschreibt, sondern auch von Grauen die sich im Keller des Anwesens abgespielt haben. Schon kurz darauf begegnet den Agenten eine gewaltige Abscheulichkeit, die man Guardians of Insanity bezeichnet und die im Haus und im Kellerbereich des Anwesen frei herumlaufen. Ebenfalls finden Chris und Jill Hinweise über ein Project Wesker, das über die Herkunft ihres ehemals kommandiernden S.T.A.R.S. Captain Albert Wesker Auskunft und über den gesundheitlichen Zustand Ozwell Spencer Auskunft gibt. Denn so wie es scheint, wurde Wesker einst im Zuge eines perfiden Experiments, neben 12 weiteren Proben, in einem Labor erschaffen (geboren). Jill und Chris müssen sich, auf Grund verschlossener Türen, einen Weg durch die Katakomben des Hauses bahnen, um schließlich endlich zu Spencers privaten Wohnbereich zu gelangen. Als sie die Bibliothek betreten werden sie nicht von Spencer, sondern zu ihrer Überraschung von Wesker begrüßt, der kurz vor ihrem Eintreffen den alten Spencer tötete. Ein Kampf zwischen den beiden Agenten und Wesker entbrennt, der darin mündet, dass Chris Redfield erneut in der Gewalt von Wesker gerät. Kurz bevor Wesker ihn töten kann, opfert sich Jill Valentine, indem sie Wesker aus dem Fenster stößt, während sie ihn dabei umklammert. Damit rettet sie Chris das Leben, stürzt aber mit Wesker in die Tiefe, da die Villa an einer Klippe (Küste) gebaut wurde. Die B.S.A.A. sucht drei Monate lang nach Jills und Weskers Leichen, aber ohne Erfolg. Somit wird Jill Valentine offiziell für tot erklärt, während der Ausübung ihrer Pflicht. Die nächsten drei Jahre, sucht Chris nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen nach Jills Verbleib, da er einfach nicht glauben kann, dass sie tot ist. So stürzt er sich in jede neue Mission mit Hoffnung, das er hier endlich entscheidene Hinweise über Jills Schicksal finden wird. Der Kijuju Vorfall thumb|317px|Chris 2009 KijujuDrei Jahre später, 2009, ist Chris der erfolgreischste und aktivste Agent der B.S.A.A., quer durch alle Branchen. Kein anderer hatte an so vielen Missionen teilgenommen wie er und war auch noch für deren Erfolge verantwortlich. Im März desselben Jahres wird Chris während einer Mission auf einen bevorstehenden Bio-Waffenhandel aufmerksam, der im KAZ (Kijuju Autonome Zone, oder einfach Kijuju), Afrika, stattfinden soll. Die B.S.A.A. schickt daraufhin Chris nach Kijuju um den Waffenhändler Ricardo Irving, mit Hilfe eines anderen B.S.A.A. Agenten und neuem Partner Sheva Alomar , festzunehmen. Chris und Sheva erreichen den Fleischer im KAZ und erhalten dort von dem Verbündeten Reynard Fisher ihre Waffen, Ausrüstung und die Koordinaten, die sie benötigen. Bald schon finden die beiden Agenten heraus, dass Kijujus Bewohner mit einer neuen Plagas-Form infiziert wurden, die sie zu extrem aggressive Gegner machen, die man Majini nennt. Auf dem Versammlungsplatz in Kijuju werden Sheva und Chris Zeugen davon wie Fisher von einem Henker geköpft wird. Der Anstifter dieser Hinrichtung entdeckt dabei die beiden Agenten in einem Nebengebäude und hetzt einen gewaltigen Mob aus Majinis hinter ihnen her. Glücklicherweise findet die Luftunterstützung Kirk Mathison einen Ausweg für Chris und Sheva, die entkommen können. Während ihres Weges weiter in die KAZ empfangen sie über Funk einen Notruf des Alpha Teams, das von einer unbekannten Kreatur angegriffen wird. Vom HQ werden sie so schnell es geht zum Alpha Team geschickt, doch sie kommen zu spät. Das gesammte Team wurde getötet, doch der Captain des Teams kann Chris noch mitteilen, dass eine unbekannte B.O.W. für ihren Tod verantwortlich war, die vermutlich von Irving auf sie gehetzt wurde, bevor er selbst auch stirbt. Kurz darauf treffen Chris und Sheva auf die Kreatur und besiegen sie. Nicht lange danach wird der Hubschrauber von Kirk Mathison von einem Schwarm Kipepeo angegriffen, die diesen abstürzen lassen. Als Chris und Sheva die Absturzstelle erreichen geraten sie in einen Hinterhalt der Majini, werden aber in letzter Minute von dem B.S.A.A. Team unter Josh Stone gerettet. Stone übergibt Chris ein PDA mit einigen Dateien, unter anderem einige Fotos. Auf einem erkennt er die für tot erklärte B.S.A.A. Agentin Jill Valentine. Mit Hilfe der anderen B.S.A.A. Agenten wie Dave Johnson und Josh Stone gelingt es schließlich den beiden Agenten Ricardo Irving zu treffen, doch ihrer Zusammenkunft ist nur kurz, da ihn eine geheimnisvolle, verhüllte Frau befreit und so Irving wieder entkommen kann. Chris entdeckt den in Aufzeichnungen, die Irving bei seiner Flucht zurückließ, dass er womöglich in eine nahe Ölraffinerie gegangen sein könnte. Auf ihren Weg dorthin setzt Irving zwei weitere B.O.W. frei, den Ndesu und den Popokarimu, um sie zu stoppen. Nach deren Vernichtung gelangen sie mit Hilfe von Josh Stone, über das Marschland zur Raffinerie, wo sie Irving stellen, der sich mit seinem Boot gerade absetzen will. Wieder entkommt Irving seiner Verhaftung, da er die Raffinerie in die Luft jagt. Nur mit Mühe und Not können, Josh, Sheva und Chris der Explosion entkommen und stellen endlich Irving auf seinem Boot. Der irre Waffenhändler sieht nun keinen anderen Ausweg als sich eine Probe des Kontroll-Plaga zu injizieren, was ihn augenblicklich mutieren lässt und zu einer gewaltigen, schwimmenden B.O.W. macht, die Chris und Sheva töten will. Aber Chris und Sheva können die Kreatur vernichten. Bevor Irving stirbt meint Irving, dass Chris alle seine Antworten in den Höhlen finden wird. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt geht es Chris längst nicht mehr nur um die Bio-Waffen, sondern vielmehr um Jill, die er finden will. Er klärt Sheva darüber auf, die allerdings mit ihm diese Mission durchziehen will und zwar bis zum Ende, egal welche Motivationen Chris auch hat. Schließlich entdecken die Beiden einen gewaltigen Komplex voller sargophargähnlicher Gefäße, in dem jeweils ein Testsubjekt der Tricell, Inc. steckt, die hinter all dem steckt. Hier, so glaubt Chris, findet er Jill. Doch bevor die beiden nach der Vermissten suchen können, wird die Plattform die als Fahrstuhl fungiert, von einer B.O.W. bekannt als U-8, gestoppt. Nachdem sie dieses Monster besiegt haben, entdeckt Chris in einem Terminal der Anlage schließlich Jills Namen und öffnet das Gefäß in dem sie sich befinden soll, doch dieses ist leer. Über den Monitor am Terminal nimmt plötzlich die Geschäftsführerin der Tricell Inc. Westafrika, Excella Gionne, Kontakt zu ihnen auf. Gionne weißt jedwedes Wissen über eine Jill Valentine von sich und bricht die Verbindung ab. Sheva, die Gionne als Geschäftsführerin von Tricell erkannt hatte, erklärt Chris, dass sie lügt. Später treffen sie Gionne in einem Labor wieder, in dem eines ihrer Testsubjekte wartet. Während sich der Mann zu einem Monster mutiert verlässt Gionne die Beobachtungskanzel des Labors, das sich augenblicklich verschlossen hatte, als die Sensoren den Virus entdeckten, der von dem mutierten Testsubjekt ausging. Die B.O.W bezeichnet man Uroboros Mkone. Nach dessen Vernichtung eilen Sheva und Chris Gionne hinterher, um Antworten zu erhalten. In einem alten Tempelgebäude treffen sie schließlich erneut auf Excella, die allerdings nicht allein ist. Die geheimnisvolle Frau im Kapuzenmantel, die Irving einst vor der Verhaftung rettete, ist bei ihr. Chris will Antworten von Excella, die weiterhin seinen Fragen ausweicht, doch schließlich unterbricht sie kein geringerer als Chris' größter Widersacher Albert Wesker, der sich ebenfalls in diesem Moment dort befindet. Während Excella geht, genießt Wesker die Zusammenkunft mit Chris. Während er langsam neben der verhüllten Frau zum Stehen kommt und schließlich die Kapuze derer lüftet und das Antlitz von Jill Valentine offenbart. Doch schnell wird Chris klar, diese Jill ist verändert. Wesker scheint irgendetwas mit ihr angestellt zu haben, denn sie befolgt jeden seiner Befehle. Schließlich gewährt Wesker Sheva und Chris fünf Minuten um gegen ihn und Jill anzutreten. "Das ist doch nur fair, Zwei gegen Zwei!" thumb|left|289pxDoch schnell wird klar, dass Weskers übermenschliche Kräfte ins Unermessliche gestiegen zu sein scheinen. Einfach nur mit bloßer Körperkraft oder einer Schusswaffe lässt er sich nicht besiegen. So halten die beiden Agenten ihn so lange hin, bis Wesker freiwillig den Schauplatz verlässt und sie mit Jill allein lässt. Sie bemerken nun eine Art rotes Juwel auf deren Brust, eine Art Gerät, das womöglich für ihre Gehirnwäsche verantwortlich ist und beschäftigen Jill nun in einem Kampf so lange bis sie es schaffen ihr dieses Gerät von der Brust zu reißen. Jill bricht daraufhin zusammen und Chris eilt zu ihr. Langsam kommt sie wieder zu sich, um sich dann gleich bei ihren Kollegen zu entschuldigen, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Sie die beiden zwar sehen und hören konnte, sich aber gegen die Befehle nicht wehren konnte. Doch nun war sie wieder sie selbst. Im selben Atemzug fordert sich Chris und Sheva auf Wesker sofort zu folgen, da dieser plant die Welt zu zerstören. Er hat vor den von ihm erforschten Uroboros-Virus freizusetzen, um so viele Menschen wie möglich zu vernichten. Chris, der eigentlich nur vorhatte Jill zu finden, fügt sich und eilt mit Sheva seinem alten Widersacher hinterher, um ihn ein für allemal aufzuhalten. Auf einem riesigen Tanker, auf dem Wesker und Excella gegangen sind, treffen die beiden Agenten schließlich wieder auf Excella, die sich ihnen aber entziehen kann, aber dabei einen Koffer mit einem Wirkstoff (Uroboros) den Excella seit einer ganzen Weile Albert Wesker injiziert. Noch ahnen die Beiden nicht, was sie da in Händen halten. Nachdem sie etliche Majini überwältigt hatten, treffen sie erneut auf Excella, die von Wesker mit dem Uroboros-Virus infiziert wurde und zu dem B.O.W. Uroboros Aheri mutiert. Diese können sie schließlich mithilfe eines satelittengesteuerten Abschussgerätes, das sich an Bord befindet, vernichten. Darauf werden sie von Jill Valentine über das Intercom kontaktiert. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass Wesker eben jenen Wirkstoff, den die beiden fanden, in regelmäßigen Abstand injiziert bekommt. Sollte man ihm allerdings in küzester Zeit eine Dosis zuviel verabreichen, könnte das zu seiner Vernichtung führen. Nun wissen Sheva und Chris was zu tun ist, und sie wissen auch, wo Wesker ist, denn auf dem Schiff befindet sich ein Bomber, den Wesker eigens für seine Pläne nutzen will um den Uroboros-Virus über die Welt zu verteilen. Chris und Sheva können, nachdem sie sich durch Horden von B.O.W. und Majini gekämpft haben, endlich Wesker erreichen, der sie zu erwarten schien, wenngleich auch verärgert darüber ist, dass sie noch immer leben. Insbesondere Chris. Es kommt zu einem neuerlichen Kampf, wobei die beiden Agenten nur im Sinn haben Wesker den Wirkstoff zu injizieren. Das gelingt ihnen schließlich auch. Doch kann Wesker fliehen und den Bomber starten. Mit Mühe und Not können Chris und Sheva aufspringen und Weskers Flug vereiteln, indem sie den Bomber zum Absturz bringen. Auf einem Vulkan kracht das Flugzeug, Sheva, Chris und Wesker überleben allerdings. Da Weskers Pläne wieder einmal von Chris vereitelt wurden fällt er in eine Raserei und verbindet sich mit dem Uroboros den er in Raketen an Bord des Flugzeuges hatte und mutiert. In dieser Form ist er kaum noch zu stoppen. Währenddessen hat Jill Valentine Josh Stone getroffen und beide haben Chris und Shevas Funksignale dazu verwendet um ihre Koordinaten zu ermitteln. Mit einem Hubschrauber erreichen sie die Absturzstelle des Bombers und können Chris und Sheva an Bord holen. Mit zwei Raketenwerfern töten Chris und Sheva Albert Wesker, dessen Leiche von der glühenden Lava verschlungen wirdIGN article. Osteuropa Sechs Monate vor dem Lanshiang Ausbruch wird Chris mit einigen B.S.A.A. Teams in ein Kriegsgebiet in Osteuropa geschickt, weil dort ein Virusausbruch stattfand, der von einer unbekannten Person verursacht wurde. Während dieser Mission begegnet Chris dem Sohn Albert Weskers, Jake Muller. Chris fragt Jake ober er jemals Albert Wesker persönlich getroffen habe (offensichtlich fällt ihm die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Männern auf), was Jake verneint, bevor er mit einem Helikopter davonfliegt. Kurz darauf wird Chris Team von einer unbekannten Frau mit dem C-Virus infiziert und Chris und sein neuer Partner Piers Nivans sind gezwungen sie alle zu töten. Chris erleidet daraufhin ein Trauma, dass diese Frau das Leben dieser Männer auf dem Gewissen hat. Lanshiang, China thumb|left|285px|Chris in LanshiangVier Jahre nach Weskers Tod, leitet Chris eine B.S.A.A. Operation in der Stadt Lanshiang , China, um eine neuerliche bioterroristische Bedrohung, die Anschläge auf der ganzen Welt beinhaltet, zu stoppen. Obwohl er noch durch ein persönliches Trauma, das ihn Monate zuvor ereilte, heimgesucht wird, bleibt Chris im Kampf gegen Bio-Terror-Attacken an der Frontlinie. Chris und Piers finden heraus, dass dieselbe Frau, die jenen Virusanschlag auf Chris' Team einst durchführte, hinter dem Angriff steckt. Die beiden haben daraufhin einen heftigen Streit wegen dieser Frau, in dem Chris versucht Piers daran zu erinnern, dass diese "Bitch" Schuld an dem Tod ihrer Kameraden ist. Doch Piers argumentiert, dass Chris' persönliche Vendetta sie nicht weiterbringen wird. Schließlich verfolgen sie die Frau, doch diese kann durch einen Sprung aus dem Fenster entkommen. Doch sie bleiben ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Schließlich stellen sie die Frau, und Chris ist gerade im Begriff den Abzug zu betätigen, um das zu beenden, als er von Leon Kennedy gestoppt wird, der ihm klarzumachen versucht, dass sie eine wichtige Zeugin ist. Aber Chris will ihm nicht zuhören, da er in seinem Hass nur sieht, und es auch Leon sagt, dass diese Frau hinter all dem steckt, dass sie das alles verursacht hat. Referenzen thumb|387px|Chris und Leon bedrohen sich Kategorie:Unterkategorie Charaktere Biografie